The Life of Lily Anne Potter
by ecaccia666
Summary: Harry has a sister who was raised and brought up by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Can she escape and find love in the process? Begins at the end of Goblet of Fire. SPOILER ALERTS if you haven't read all the books.
1. Welcome to Hell

A/N: I own nothing this is J.K. Rowlings world and I just like to play in it.

_Before we begin the tale I believe it's fair to tell you all a little bit about this story. This story was originally posted under my last account "HarryPotterAnimeFreak." But as always life got in the way and then with each new book I began re-writing this story again and again. However I am almost finished with it and decided to repost. Give it a fresh start. Also this story is compliant with most of the books, however I have changed one minor detail. Severus Snape is not romantically in love with Lily Evans. He only loved her as a friend. Why? Because I can and that is why I love fan fiction. And with that said ON WITH THE STORY!!!_

Welcome to Hell

A tiny girl sat on her bed in her prison cell starring up at the moon. She felt herself getting sick and sighed.

"Even if I wanted to puke nothing would happen. I wonder how many days it's been since I've eaten?" The girl sighed again. She had been used to starving for days.

The girl looked back at the moon and said under her breath, "happy birthday." She had turned four years old today. She had been living four years in hell and was probably going to die in hell.

Her master, Lord Voldemort had told her that her parents had abandoned her when she was just a day old. "Well who needs parents anyway?" The girl thought. "I guess I'll be lonely forever." With that thought she began to cry not realizing that someone was in her cell. Voldemort cleared his throat making the girl snap into reality. She got off her bed of straw quickly and bowed in fear.

"Come, I want to take you somewhere." Voldemort said cooley.

"Where are we going, Voldemort?"

Voldemort stepped up to the girl and slapped across the face, making her fall to the ground sobbing.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Voldemort roared. "You never call me by my name! You will address me as sir, master, or the Dark Lord! Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes m-master." She stuttered. "P-please forgive m-me."

"Come we must go!" Voldemort Bellowed. "Snape! Pick her up."

Snape picked up the girl and carefully wiped the tears from her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." The girl nodded.

"Good. Now lets go before he gets mad."

Snape dragged the girl along until they reached a small room were Voldemort, who was holding a tattered hat, and his Death Eaters were waiting.

"Touch the hat." Snape whispered in her ear. She did as she was told but suddenly she felt herself fall to the ground. She looked up and saw a big beautiful cottage in front of her.

"Ah-hem." The girl turned around and saw Voldemort and his followers starring at her. She moved out of the way to let them pass, but then Lucius Malfoy picked her up over his shoulder and moved her towards the cottage.

"Uh, Master Malfoy?" The girl began. "Where are we?"

Lucius grinned and replied, "Godric's Hollow."

"Why are we here?"

"You'll see."

In front of Lucius, the girl saw Master Snape talking to the Dark Lord.

"My Lord, what is the purpose of the girl?"

"Well Severs, the only reason I took her was so she could distract the Potter's so it's easier to kill them."

"Will you kill the girl?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on my mood." Voldemort smirked. "Most likely yes. We have no reason for her after tonight." Voldemort stopped and stared at his follower. "Just out of curiosity, why do ask or care? She's just a little girl, I hope your not going soft on me Severus."

"Of course not my lord. I was just curious. Forgive me."

"Well stop, and don't ever question my orders." Voldemort sighed, then he looked at the rest of his Death Eaters. "Bring the girl to me!"

Voldemort then grabbed the girls wrist and barged open the door. He pulled the girl inside and she fell to the ground. When she got up she saw a tall man with messy black hair, clutching his wand. The man began to speak, not noticing the girl.

"Voldemort, get out of my house! Stupefy!"

"Come now Potter, is that anyway to treat a guest? And after I came all this way to return something to you."

Voldemort grabbed the girl by her hair and pushed her into the man. She stepped away from him and saw that he was crying.

James couldn't believe his eyes. The little girl was as skinny as a skeleton, but looked exactly like his wife, Lily. She had the same nose, same mouth, same beautiful red hair that dropped to her shoulders. But there was one difference, she had the same hazel eyes as her fathers.

"If you want to know," Voldemort began. "I named her Lily.

Flash Back

"Congradulations, it's a girl!"

"Oh James, we had a girl!" Lily Potter said between her tears of joy. "Oh my god she's so beautiful. I'm so happy!"

"I know darling, me too."

"Can I hold her again?" Lily asked the nurse.

"Not yet. The doctors just took her inside the nursery to do some tests and get her cleaned up."

"James, we have to think of a name."

"Hm, I love you Lily."

"I love you to James." Suddenly a nurse came rushing into their room, crying and panicking.

"She's gone!"

"Who is?" James yelled.

" Your daughter! She's been taken by the Dark Lord!"

End Flashback

James kneeled down to his long lost daughter, barley able to see her through all his tears. "Lily, I'm your daddy."

"Avada Kadavera!" There was a flash of green light and James Potter was gone forever.

"Daddy?" Lily whispered in confusion.

"Come Lily!" Voldemort as he bellowed as he dragged Lily up the stairs. Voldemort blasted through another door and pushed Lily inside. Lily heard a woman scream and saw the woman starring at her. The woman cried at the sight of her daughter. The woman grabbed Lily quickly and began to whisper in her ear.

"I am your mother. Remember, no matter what happens your father and I will always protect you. And your father, brother, and I will always love you. And please take care of your brother, my beautiful, beautiful girl."

Lily began to cry hystarically and cried out "Mommy!" But Lily saw the green light again and her mother was gone.

"Mommy!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. Lily fell to her knees by her mothers ashes. But on top of those ashes was a golden locket, that somehow survived the blast. Lily picked the locket up and put it around her neck. She then wiped her tears and looked up at the cold eyes of her master.

"Master, are you going to kill me?"

"Go by the baby Lily." Lily looked around the room and gazed upon her baby brother who was sitting on the floor. Lily crawled to him and held him tight.

"I love you baby brother."

"Are you ready?" Voldemort asked.

Lily starred at him without fear and just nodded.

"AVADA KADAVERA!" There was a flash of green light, and…..


	2. The Graveyard

A/N: Everything still belongs to J.K. Rowling I just like to play in the world she created.

The Graveyard

….. The nineteen year old Lily woke up screaming. Lily was all grown up but the nightmares of her parents death still haunted her. She was now tall and still very, very thin. But she was still pretty, no matter how many bruises she got on her face. Her Red- auburn hair trailed down her waist and little strands curved her face. Her eyes, which were once warm and beautiful, were now cold and dead.

Lily sighed and wiped the sweat and tears off her face.

"God, I can handle a dozen Death Eaters beating the crap out of me with the Crucio curse. But a memory makes me cry." Lily dried her eyes and looked around her cell, but suddenly jumped in surprise.

"Hello Wormtail, watching me sleep again?"

"Was Lily having a bad dream? A bad scary dream about her parents being killed because of her?"

"Shut up!"

"You know it's true. If you hadn't distracted them they might

have stood a chance."

"I said SHUT UP!" Lily screamed as she lunged forward and began chocking Wormtail.

Wormtail just smirked as he gasped for air. At first Lily didn't understand it but then it happened.

She felt cold and unhappy. She could hear her parents screams in her head. She let go of Wormtail and looked up. And there surronding her bed was 20 dementors.

Lily tried to hang on as long as she could, but the screams were to much, and she passed out instantly.

Lily woke up an hour later and began to struggle, for she was tied to a tombstone and her mouth was gagged.

"As soon as I am untied I'm going to kill that little shit!" Lily thought as she began to look around.

"Okay I guess I'm in a graveyard…. That has a huge cauldron

in it?" Lily starred at it blankly, but then it finally hit her and she began to panic.

"Shit! No… He can't come back! Sh…!"

She became distracted by Wormtail carrying a boy to one of the tombstones. She couldn't see him very well, but somehow he seemed familiar. Lily lost her focus when Wormtail began chanting.

First he put human bones into the cauldron. Then beyond Lily's belief Peter cut off his own hand.

Sobbing in pain, Wormtail went up to Lily and cut her leg so deep that blood was oozing down her leg. Peter put the blood into a vile and then moved onto the boy and took his blood and put it into the cauldron.

The mixture began to boil rapidly, and a tall, snakelike figure appeared.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Lily screamed through her bonds.

Lord Voldemort had returned.

Lily wailed in pain. The lightning bolt shaped scar on her left wrist felt like it was going to explode. And her Dark Mark on her right fore arm was on fire. By the time Lily opened her eye's, Voldemort was an inch away from her face, and he was closing in.

"Hello darling, did you miss me?" Before Lily could do anything, Voldemort began attacking her neck with kisses and bites. While his hands began to wander.

"Excuse me master." Lucius Malfoy interrupted. "Your loyal Death Eaters have arrived." Voldemort immediately stopped molesting Lily and took his hands off her breasts. She sighed in relief as Voldemort got up to address his Death Eaters.

"I can't believe this is happening." Lily thought to herself. "Voldemort's back. Not to mention he's the man who killed my parents and brother, and now he wants to fuck me. This is just great." Lily felt a warm tear trail down her cheek as she began to listen to her master.

"Crabbe, Goyle!" Voldemort ordered. "Remove Lily from the tombstone, but keep her wrists tied and her mouth gagged. She might be interested to see this." Lily felt herself being lifted up by she paid no attention as she watched Voldemort finally address the

boy.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter." Lily gasped. Her brother was alive! He was alive!

"Wormtail! Get Mr. Potter's wand. We are going to have a little duel."

"NO!" Lily tried to scream as she began to fight Crabbe and Goyle.

Voldemort smiled evilly as he saw her struggle. And with the snap of his fingers, Crabbe and Goyle broke Lily's arms from her shoulders to her wrists.

Lily wailed in pain and fell to the floor. But she heard Voldemort's cold laugh and she stood back up. She refused to let him see her in pain or fear.

Harry and Voldemort began to duel but within a second their wands crossed causing a strange reaction. Lily walked forward and starred at the shadows of her mother and father.

Her mother began to whisper in her ear telling her what to do.

"Your father is going to tell Harry to run, follow him and you will be lead to Hogwarts. I promise you will be safe there." Lily nodded in agreement and looked up at Harry. Harry seemed confused by her but nodded at her anyway.

A second later they were racing off and dogging spells. Harry grabbed Lily's arm as they reached the cup. Lily screamed in pain but not only from Harry grabbing her arm but she was also hit with a crucio and a stupefy. Lily made herself keep going until they touched the portekey and as soon as they hit the grounds of Hogwarts, Lily passed out.

She woke up a few minutes later and found herself in a classroom with Mad Eye Moody starring at her. He yelled a spell causing Lily to be thrown against a wall. She heard the crunching sound of her arms breaking again and passed out.

An hour later, Lily heard the sound of men talking. One of the men sounded old and wise. And Lily swore she knew the other mans voice. She opened her eye's and heard the older man speaking behind her.

"I can't untie her arms, I would just break them more."

Lily turned to the side and saw the other man. She began to cry as she saw her old friend, Sirius Black, who had helped her survive Azkaban.

"Who is she?" Sirius asked.

"Well let's find out." Replied the old man. He then removed the gag covering her face and mouth. And before Lily could get up, Sirius had carefully wrapped his arms around her in a fatherly hug.

"Lily! Oh my god! You're alive! I was so worried."

"Sirius, it's okay. I'm here." Lily said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this tender moment." Harry began. "But will someone please tell me who the hell this is!"

"Harry, take a look at this picture I took when I was your age. Who does this woman in front look like to you?"

"She looks like my mum."

"Harry." Lily sighed. "I'm your sister."

"How come I've never met you?"

"I was taken by Voldemort the day I was born. I've been his prisoner all my life."

"How old are you?"

"Nineteen."

"One more question. Why was Voldemort kissing you?"

"WHAT!" Sirius yelled.

"Chill Sirius. Harry I don't know and personally I don't want to know. I'm just glad to be free."

"Well I'm going to stop this little discussion." Dumbledore began. "Lily allow me to introduce myself, I am Albus Dumbledore, and I am very glad to see you. I was one of the people trying to find you. I'm so happy to you see you finally safe."

"Thank you sir."

"Well I think we should take the two of you to the hospital wing. Sirius, would you like to stay with them?" Sirius nodded and changed into his animal form.

On the way to the hospital wing Harry turned around and as that Lily was no where to be found.

"Sir, where is my sister?"

"It's to dangerous for her to be seen right now, Harry. So I just put an invisible spell on her."

When they got to the hospital wing Dumbledore pulled Lily to one of the beds and pulled the curtains around it.

"No one is allowed to open these curtains until I say. And please stay quiet so Harry can rest."

A few hours later, after the Minister of Magic had left, Dumbledore began to speak to the group.

"There are some things that need to be revealed. Lily you can come out now." And there she stood at the foot of Harry's bed.

"Angel." Severus whispered.

"Severus! Oh my." And Lily wrapped her arms around the man in a hug, which he returned.

"You got out."

"Yes. I'm finally free."

"I'm sorry Lily but it's time for you and Sirius to leave." said Dumbledore. "Now I can set up a portkey-"

"That's alright headmaster." Severus began. "Lily has accomplished something that no wizard has achieved."

"And what is that Severus."

"I can change into any animal or insect at will. I am not limited to one."

The group looked at Lily in awe.

"Don't be so impressed people, Voldemort wanted to see if it could be done. I was only five, and every time I couldn't do it, I was tortured."

"Lily lets go." Said Sirius. "Why don't you turn into an owl."

"No!" yelled Harry. "I don't want you to go yet."

"Don't worry Harry, we'll see each other soon. I promise."

And with those last words Sirius and Lily were gone.


	3. Living with Sirius

A/N: Everything still belongs to J.K. Rowling

Living with Sirius

A month had now passed since Lily arrived at Number Twelve, Grimmauld place, and truth be told… she was completely miserable. At first she loved the idea of living with her godfather, but since they entered his families home, Sirius had become distant and ignored her completely.

One night during dinner, Lily couldn't take it anymore. So she finally spoke her mind.

"Sirius I have noticed that you really don't enjoy my company and I understand that I'm not Harry. So if you want I can talk to Albus and find somewhere else to live and-"

She stopped when she saw that Sirius was giving her a look of complete astonishment.

"What on Earth gave you the idea that I didn't want you here?"

"Well ever since we came you here you have ignored me and pretended that I didn't exist."

Sirius sighed at her words. "It has nothing to do with you. I just don't like being here. I'm sorry, I've forgotten how lonely you've been."

"It's okay. You just seemed more alive in Azkaban." They both laughed at her joke and Sirius seemed to cheer up a little.

"You know what Sirius, I have something that may interest you. Accio journals!" Suddenly ten huge books came flying at them, but in an instant stacked themselves neatly on the table. Lily picked one up, flipped through a few pages, and then began to read.

_Sirius and I must be the two most brilliant students in all of Hogwarts._

_We have finally done it! Sirius, Peter, and I have all become animagi._

_I am a stag, Sirius is a huge dog, and Peter (who needed all the help_

_He could get) is a rat. Remus was positively thrilled. I'm glad we can_

_Make his "transformations" more bearable. We also have nicknames._

_I am Prongs, Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail, and Remus is Moony._

_Well, I gotta go defeat Slytherin at Qudditch. I hope Evans is watching!_

_James Potter_

Sirius suddenly burst into laughter! He laughed so hard that he fell out of his chair. Lily immediately came to his aid.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, trying her best to control her laughter.

Sirius finally caught his breath and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. I never knew he kept journals! I wonder why he never told me?"

"Probably 'cause he knew you would react like this."  
"Ha! Your right! Where did you get them?"

"Well…. Severus, actually. He got them out before the blast. I never knew why though."

"Well, I want to hear more of James' (ah- hem) journals."

So Lily and Sirius stayed up all night reading and laughing. Lily felt that this was her happiest moment since living with her godfather.

The next day the Order began to arrive. The first arrival was Lupin, who found Lily and Sirius sleeping in the kitchen. Lupin began to shake Sirius to wake him…. And in result…. Sirius did wake up but also accidentily punched Lupin in the face. Lily woke to Lupin's wails and tried to keep a straight face but wasn't succeeding.

"Lily this isn't funny!" Sirius snickered.

"Oh yes it is!"

"Can someone please stop laughing long enough to help me stop the bleeding!"

Lily went to the kitchen and grabbed some towels and then began to clean Lupin's nose. It was a very hard job because Lupin just stared at her through the whole deal.

"Yeah, this isn't occurred at all." Lily thought sarcastically.

Once Lupin was all cleaned up he jumped out of his chair and said to Sirius. "I can't believe how much she looks like Lily! It's just scary!"

"Yeah I know, but there is one difference…. She has hazel eyes instead of green. The eye's of her father."

"Just like Harry."

"Yep."

They kept staring at Lily and she began to blush and did a terrible job of hiding it.

"You know Remus, Lily showed me something that you might find very interesting. Lily can you read another page?" Lily instantly picked up another book and began to read.

"_Sh_e _said yes! Lily said she would go out with me!_

_Sirius reckons it's because I finally deflated my_

_Big fat head. Git. So about Lily. I had just won_

_The Qudditch Cup for Gryffindor. Go me, go me. _

_And I went up to Lily and asked her for the millionth_

_time to go out with me. And she said yes! Well I gotta go._

_Remus is going to put a charm on my hair to make it falt_

_for my date. I hope it works._

_James Potter_

Sirius and Lupin began to laugh histarically. Lupin trying to catch his breath finally spoke.

"He kept journals?"

"I know!"

"You know what? That charm had no effect. It just bounced off his head!"

The three of them continued to laugh for some time until the doorbell rang and horrible screams were throughout the house.

"What the hell is that!" Lily screamed.

"It sounds like a banshee!"

"I know what it is!" Sirius hollered. "Lily, get the door, Remus, come with me!"

Lily ran down the hall but as she was running she heard something terrible.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WILL NOT HAVE FILTHY, DISGUSTING HALF BREEDS IN MY HOUSE! AND YOU! TRAITIOR TO MY BLOOD YOU HAVE BEEN BANISHED HERE! GET OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH!"

The last comment felt like a knife through Lily's heart. Who could say such things? She finally reached the door and found Albus Dumbledore standing at the doorway. She quickly led him back to the kitchen and charmed the room so the sound couldn't get in.

"What was that?" Dumbledore asked

"That is a very good question." Finally Sirius and Lupin arrived. The expression on Sirius' face scared Lily. She had never seen him that mad before.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Lily asked slowly.

"Oh yeah, just my mother's portrait reminding me of my childhood."

Lily gasped. "Your mother said those things?" She immediatly ran to Sirius and hugged him. "That is not your family anymore. Harry and I are your family now and I promise we will never ever hurt you like that. Always remember that. I have fought to long to lose my family now."

Sirius smiled and returned the hug. "I know and for that I am grateful." Sirius finally turned his attention to Dumbledore. "So Albus, what brings you here so early?"

"Well I'm actually here for Lily. Could you take a couple of exams for me? I want to see how far you've gone through your education."

"Sure." Lily grabbed the parchment and left the room. An hour later Lily returned with the tests in her hands.

"You finished that quickly?" Dumbledore asked in amazement.

"Yeah, what were those anyway?"

"Your O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S. and you got a perfect score in everything! That has never been done before!"

Suddenly Lily felt herself being grabbed and spun around the room by Sirius. For the first time in her life she felt happy and nothing bad was going to happen.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Lily I hope you will do us the honor of joining us in the Order and help fight against Voldemort."

"Nothing would make me happier sir."


	4. Trust and Nightmares

A/N: Still don't own anything!

Trust and Nightmares

It was the night Harry was to arrive at headquarters and Lily was stuck in an Order meeting. She was anxious to see Harry, but still listened intently as Severus gave his report on the Dark Lord. Every time she saw Severus now a days he worried her. He was so different. He was dark, rude, and very sarcastic. What happened to the man she knew, that was so kind to her? She didn't know, but she was going to find out, tonight.

As the meeting drew to a close and the kids began to file into the kitchen, Lily fled out the door and caught up with Severus.

"Severus may I ask you something?" She asked, suddenly feeling quite nervous.

"Isn't that what you are doing?" He asked annoyed. Lily was taken aback and she felt stinging in her eyes at his words. "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. Sorry to disturb you." She started to walk away when she heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Angel, I didn't mean to snap at you. Please forgive my rudeness." All Lily could do was just stare at him, but then she suddenly stopped and smiled. " It's alright Sev, I understand. Just don't let it happen again." He nodded in understanding then began to walk back towards the door and Lily went in the kitchen for dinner.

When she entered she saw only one opening next to Harry. She sat down and began to eat. Lily noticed that throughout dinner Harry never looked directly at her and the only conversation they had was to "pass the salt," other than that Harry would just ignore her. So Lily ate quickly and want to her room.

For two days all she did was lay there, not knowing what to think. She knew Harry would be pissed. After all she was in the Order and she couldn't tell Harry anything.

"He has a right to know." Lily thought to herself. "But you can't tell him, you swore to Dumbledore and to the Order. Damn it."

On the third day when Lily didn't show up for cleaning or even meals, Sirius began to worry, so he took Harry to his room for a little chat.

"Harry do you know what's wrong with Lily? She put a charm on her door so no one can get in?"

"Why the hell should I care?" Harry yelled.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked, getting annoyed.

"She hasn't told me anything about the Order or about what she went through with Voldemort. She has all the information but she wont tell me shit! And how do you know it's really her? For all we know it's some Death Eater pretending to be the real Lily! Or maybe the real Lily is so brain washed that she really is working for Voldemort and tricking all of you. How do you know she's good Sirius? You never even met her."

"That's enough Harry!" Sirius bellowed. "For one thing Lily is sworn to protect the information she gives the Order, not to mention we do have ways of finding out the truth. She's the real thing and any Order member will tell you that! And another reason she isn't telling you everything is she's trying to protect you!"

Sirius stormed out and began to bang on Lily's door.

"What do you want?" Lily screamed through the door.

"Lily come out and eat."

"No."

"Fine starve to death."

In fact Lily had no intention of starving at all. That night while everyone was in bed she slowly crept out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. But Lily hadn't realized that someone was awake.

"Harry what are you doing?" Ron yawned as he saw Harry get out the Invisibility Cloak.

"Lily's out of bed and I'm going to follow her."

"Harry she's your sister, can't you just give her a chance and trust her?"

Harry ignored his friend, put on the cloak and headed down stairs. When he got to the kitchen he noticed that Lily was no where to be found. Suddenly his cloak was taken off. Harry turned around and looked up at Lily's hurt and tired eye's.

"So did you think I came down here to poison the food or grab a knife so I can stab you in your sleep?" Lily asked in a hoarse voice. She walked past him and sat at the table eating her soup quietly. Harry sat down next to her and just starred at her sunken face. Lily sighed and took a vile out of her robes.

"Veritaserum?" Harry asked

"If I take this then will you trust me?"

Harry nodded in agreement and Lily drank the viles contents.

"What's your name?"

"Lily Anne Potter"

"Who are your parents?"

"James and Lily Potter."

"How old are you?"

"Ninteen."

"How long have you been captive by Voldemort?"

"Eighteen years."

"Who named you?"

"Voldemort."

"How were you treated while being a prisoner?"

"I was starved and beaten. And then after I watched my parents die and survived the killing curse at the age of five I was sent to be a prisoner at the different manors of the Death Eaters and that's when the raping began. I was lucky though, one Death Eater gave me books and things to occupy my time and make me a stronger witch so when the time came I could fight on my own."

"Who was this Death Eater?"

"Severus Snape. He called me his Angel. Hence the nickname."

"Thank you Lily."

"Your welcome. Now lets get to bed."

After saying good night to her brother, Lily felt better then any moment in her life. She climbed into bed and began to dream.

_She heard a hissing voice of a snake saying, "Let me bite her. Let me _

_spill her blood!" Then out of nowhere Voldemort appears holding a_

_dagger and slashes a "V" on Lily's arm. She can't scream no matter_

_how hard she tries. All she hears is Voldemorts evil laughter._

"Lily WAKE UP!"

Lily finally opened her eyes and sees everyone in her room looking at her in horror.

"What time is it?" She asks.

"It's five in the afternoon. We were all in a meeting when we heard your screams." Snape answered.

"Lily what's that on your arm?" Molly asks.

Lily looked at her arm and saw the V that Voldemort carved in her dream.

"H-how is that p-possible?" Lily said horrified. "H-he d-did that in my d-dream. H-how c-can he s-s-slash me in my d-dream? I gotta get out of here if he finds out about the Order..." Lily wailed in pain and grabbed her right forearm in pain. But she wasn't the only one so was Snape.

"He's calling the Death Eaters to him." Severus said through clutched teeth. "And he's really pissed off."

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"Because both are marks are bleeding."

Everyone looked at Lily's and Snape's arms and saw blood oozing from their robes.

* * *

"Lily what are you doing?"

"Laying on the floor by the fire."

"I can see that, but why are you doing it?"

"because I can."

"Okay?"

"For most of my life I could never do what I wanted. But now I have this whole new freedom, so if I want to lay on the floor, I will.

Sirius just nodded as he realized the truth to her words.

"Would you like some company?"

"I'd love it."

For hours the two just laid there staring at the ceiling in silence. But suddenly the silence was broken by painful questions.

"Have you told Harry about your past?"

"No." Lily spat quickly.

"He has a right to know."

"No, he doesn't."

"Why?"

"Because it's my business and my past and I have a right to tell who I want."

"The whole Order knows!"

"Because they need the information!"

"You need to tell him."

"No! He doesn't need to know about the beatings or the rapes or the fact that I'm unwillingly engaged to Voldemort! He has enough to worry about!" By this time Lily was on her feet, unable to meet Sirius's gaze. "This discussion is over and I'm going to bed. Goodnight Sirius." And with that she stormed off.

* * *

"Please Master, I'll be a good girl! Don't let them do this to me, please!"

"Angel, love you need to wake up." Severus croaked.

Lily's eyes opened and she sat straight up. she looked up at Severus'

eyes and soon she was crying on his shoulder trying to get rid of her nightmares.

Severus just held her close and stroked her hair trying to calm her down.

"Severus?"

"Yes love."

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at Hogwarts?"

"I came to see how you were doing. The dog told me you were asleep, I didn't want to wake you but then you were screaming. Is it Voldermort again?"

Lily just shook her head. "No, no not him, just everything else." Lily tried to smile but then her face began to blush. "Severus... Can you stay with me please, it might help with the nightmares. Just 'til I fall asleep of course." Severus just smiled. He laid down on the bed next to her and took Lily into his strong arms. "Anything for you Angel."


	5. The Snake

A/N: Still don't own anything!!!!!!!

The Snake

Months passed and Lily was getting restless. She still had no idea how Voldemort was able to penetrate her dreams, after all she was skilled in Occulmancy and yet he was still able to get through. And to top it all off she was lonely. Sirius was off with Buckbeak and she hadn't seen Severus at all. So now she spent most of her days starring out the window, looking outside.

It was a boring night and Lily laid alone in her bed clearing her mind. She did this every night and soon she began to drift off to sleep. At first she drempt trivial things grass, flowers, and rain. Wondering how they would feel. But soon the sunlight in her dream went dark. She seemed to be in the Department of Mysteries, or she assumed from the pictures she saw from the meetings. She saw blood; it was everywhere with a body. She screamed as she saw the body belonged to Mr. Weasley. She was bending down to check him when she felt a deep pain in her shoulder.

* * *

"Lily, Lily, for gods sake wake up!!!!!" Sirius shouted.

Lily sat straight up, her eyes wide and darting about the room 'til they landed on Sirius. She began to clutch onto his arm for dear life. "Mr. Weasley has been hurt! We have to help him!" Sirius looked down upon the girl eyes wide with fear. He didn't know what to think. "Hold on a sec Lily. What are you talking about and what the hell happened to your arm?"

"Forget the arm. Listen to me! I saw it in my dream. Mr. Weasley was on watch tonight correct?" Sirius nodded. "Good, I saw him. Voldemort's snake Nagini attacked him. There was so much blood. We have to help him!!"

Sirius looked at her like she was nuts. She was loosing a lot of blood, maybe she was delusional. Lily getting irritated took at deep breath and began to shout. "Look I know what I saw and we have to help him! He's..." Her rant was interrupted by a cough behind her. She and Sirius turned towards the sound and saw a bored looking Phineas Nigellus in his portrait.

"Good I don't have to look everywhere for the two of you." He began. "Professor Dumbledore sent me to tell you that Potter and the Weasley children are on their way, something about their father being hurt or whatever. They'll be arriving in five minutes." And with a bored sigh he left.

Lily faced Sirius and gave him a I-told-you-I'm-not-fucking-crazy look, but as soon as it began the look faded and she began to get dizzy. She clutched onto the bed for support, she didn't know how long she could stay awake. "Sirius, go meet the others, I have to go to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts? Why not St. Mungo's?"

"Because then I would have to wait and Severus already has the antidote and I don't have much time." Her breathing was becoming more and more shallow by the second, she grabbed a handful of floo powder and went to the fire place. "Severus Snapes office."

* * *

Severus Snape sat alone in his office sipping firewiskey. The nights events had taken it's toll on him and he felt a migraine coming on. When he heard his floo network he tossed his drink aside and pointed his wand. He paled at what he saw. Lily on the floor clutching her shoulder, which was oozing blood. She was pale and could barley breath. Severus immediately went after her. "Lily what happened?"

"Nagini." Was all it took. Severus raced to his stores, grabbed the antidote, returned to Lily at full speed and shoved the antidote down her throat. He held her tight, hoping the gods that he wasn't to late. He began to relax a little when her breathing started to return to normal.

He swallowed hard and looked down upon her eyes. They were full of wonder and thanks. "You Angel, are going to put me in an early grave. Do you always have to have such close calls? What took you so long to get to me?"

Lily shook her head and smiled up at him. "I had to make sure Mr. Weasley was found and okay. Plus I've had closer calls than this, you know that."

Severus just sighed. "What am I to do with you Angel?" He looked fully into her hazel eyes he remembered when they were light and full of sunshine. Now there was none, all had left. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Well your to weak to floo back tonight, you'll have to stay here. You can return to headquarters tomorrow." But before he had even finished she was asleep on his shoulder. Severus smiled to himself and picked her up in his strong arms. He placed her in his bed and covered her. Severus looked down at the young woman and smiled. It was nice to see her sleeping peacefully for once. He took his hand and lightly touched her cheek. He was taken back when he saw her smile. Severus pulled away, shook his head, and headed for his couch.

A/N: Oh how sweet of Severus. I'm so glad this chapter is done, it took me FOREVER to get it right! So love it? Hate it? Review please!


	6. Of Christmas and Occlumency

A/N: Still don't own anything and I'm sooo not making money off of this. Kind of wish I did cause I'm totally broke, but I don't LOL!

Of Christmas and Occlumency

Lily returned to headquarters the next day, still pale, but with a smile on her face. Everyone greeted her with hugs, all except for one. "Hermione where's Harry?"

"He's in his room. We tried talking to him and he seemed a little better, I guess. Maybe you should try?" Lily nodded and immediately began making her decent up the stairs. She reached Harry's door and knocked. When Harry opened the door, he gave her a quizzical but allowed her entrance. Lily smiled, walked in the room, and sat on Harry's bed as he shut the door.

"Whats with the bandage?" Harry asked her.

"Nagini."

"Who?"

"Voldemort's snake." Lily stated simply. "You didn't think you were the only one with the dream did you?" Harry sat down on Rons bed and contemplated her words.

"So you saw it to?" Lily nodded in agreement. "Do you have any idea why we see these things? Why we have a connection to him?'

Lily gave him a grave look and shook her head. "I have no idea. I've even asked Dumbledore and he's as stumped as the rest of us." She sighed. "All I know is he isn't trying to posses you, so relax. I've seen it, I've felt it and you have shown no signs nor symptoms. If that was the case I would have said something much sooner."

"You would?"

"'Course I would, your my brother. And if that psycho tried to do anything to you I would do everything in my power to stop it."

"Wait!" Harry said suddenly. "When did Voldemort posses you."

"That is another story, for another time Harry." Lily stated as she stood up. "Now I'm still very tired so I'm going to sleep. Go see your friends, they're worried about you." Lily stood up, kissed Harry on the cheek, and left the room.

Lily slept for almost two days. She woke up disorientated but to hungry to go back to sleep. She walked down the stairs in a daze. It wasn't until she heard laughter that she changed course and entered the room, wondering what was going on. She saw it was the room with the Black family tree, but it was covered in red and green things and a huge tree.

Harry ran up to her, grinning from ear to ear and hugged her. "Merry Christmas!" Lily gave her brother a questioning look, "Christmas?" Lily asked, "Whats Christmas?" The whole room went silent. They all had guessed that Lily had never had a Christmas before, but they never thought she would not know the day at all.

Harry just smiled and put his arm protectively around her shoulders. "Christmas is a time of year when family and friends come together and be happy. It's a holiday that is filled with love and joy."

Lily smiled at her younger brother. "I would very much like to be apart of this holiday. But I do have one question, whats with the tree?"

"That's where the presents go." Ron stated.

"Presents?"

"Yep." said Mrs. Weasley, walking up to her with a packaged wrapped in colorful wrapping paper. "And we all have something special for you."

Lily took the package and sat down. She opened it to find that Mrs. Weasley had knitted her a sweater, which in the middle had a picture of a phoenix rising through the flames.

"Well your part of the family now." Stated Fred. "And there's no going back." Lily felt tears weld up in her eyes. They were good tears, she truly felt loved and belonged. Soon everyone was handing her presents. The Order had chipped in and got her lots of sweets that she was dying to try. Remus and Sirius got her a beautiful tennis bracelet. And Harry made copies of the pictures of their parents and put them in an album.

But the last gift truly shocked Lily. She read the card and knew it was from Severus. She opened a small velvet box and inside were a beautiful pair of pearl earrings, which she immediately put on. She was so touched by everyone that she couldn't speak. So she just hugged them as tears fell down her eyes. They knew she was thanking them.

After Lily ate a giant meal and sent Severus an enormous thank you letter. She got into bed and shut her eyes. She smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep and thought "_So this is what it feels like to be loved and to have a family."_

A few nights later Lily was running after Severus. She just got done trying to stop him and Sirius from fighting and she wanted a few words with him.

"Severus Snape, stop right there and explain your behavior!"

Severus turned around and sneered at Lily. "What do you want?"

"What the hell was that about in there? You were so rude and cold and THAT is not the Severus I know!"

"Well maybe you don't know me at all you insufferable girl! How dare you patronize me when it's just as much his fault as it is mine."

"I'm well aware of that Professor and I shall be speaking to Sirius about this shortly. However that does not excuse your behavior as well. You don't think that I don't hear what the others say about you? And I think to myself that can't be the Snape I know. The one that was always so kind to me. And I defend you! Always!"

"Well I don't need some little girl fighting my battles for me, I can do it on my own!" Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a small package. "Dumbledore asked me to deliver this to you while I was here, sort of a late Christmas present or whatever. Good day to you Miss Potter." And with his last words Severus walked out the door.

Lily sighed heavily and shook her head. How was she ever gonna get through to that man. She opened the package and saw it was her first wand. _"Well,"_ Lily thought to herself. _"Maybe with this Sirius will take me more seriously."_ But before before Lily raced to the kitchen to give Sirius a piece of her mind she took out the card Severus had written her on the Christmas present.

"_To my beautiful Angel."_

A/N: YAY NO MORE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!! Well for now anyway. I'll try and update again soon. Please review!!! :)


	7. The Apology

A/N: I know I know it has been forever! My new job is really taken a toll on me. But I promise to update more from now on. I wanna take time to say thanks to Carmeleissle5cullen whose review reminded me how long it really has been. And as to your review regarding Severus and Lily, they have a very very complicated relationship. As to whether or not they'll get together you'll just have to wait and see! :) Again I don't own anything sadly, I just do this for fun, and with that one with the story!

From then on Lily spent most of her time in the library reading. Harry and the others had gone back to Hogwarts, Sirius was still mad that she hexed him, and she hadn't heard any word from Severus, nor did she expect any. So this is where Lily stayed and kept to herself.

It was on one of these cold, lonely nights that she heard a racket coming from downstairs. She sighed to herself and ignored it. She had enough drama going on and didn't need to add anymore, no matter what was going on. She listened as she heard stomping on the stairs. She looked up again and saw Sirius obviously pissed about something.

"Your needed downstairs." Was all he said to her before retreating to his room. Shaking her head she put her book down and headed down. Severus Snape was at the bottom smiling and offering his hand. She took it but gave him a questioning look.

"Whats going on?" She asked

"I came to apologize. You had every right to be mad at me for I was acting like a child. And I want to make it up to you so I made you dinner." He led her to the dinning room and held out her chair. Lily inhaled deeply, it smelled wonderful.

"Whine?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, thank you." He filled up her cup and sat at his seat. Lily ate enjoying the meal. She was happy, she looked around the only light was from the numerous candles he lit and charmed to float around the room and soft music played in the back round. Severus cleared his throat and he looked up into his dark eyes that always seemed to make her body melt.

"Is the food good?"

"It's wonderful Severus thank you. But you really didn't have to do all this."

"Yes I did Lily." Severus sighed. "I forget that you see me different then the others do. You see the true side of me, I have to be so hard sometimes that I forget I don't have to be that way with you. My behavior was unforgivable, I'm still surprised you agreed to eat with me and not hex me into oblivion."

"Severus I will always forgive you, you've always been there for me." Lily smiled. "And I'm surprised, I didn't think I'd hear from you for at least a few more days. And I know you are different with everyone else, I've seen what you've gone through. I'm shocked I'm not the same way. But I do expect us to fight every so often. It's what friends do." Severus nodded and they continued to eat.

Through out the meal Lily couldn't help but blush. Severus kept staring and smiling at her. After a while she couldn't take it anymore. "Do I have something on my face?"

Severus smiled and shook his head. "No you just look very pretty in the candle light." As soon as the words came out he ducked his head and returned to eating. Lily smiled and blushed and did the same.

After coffee and dessert was finished Lily looked at Severus with evil eyes.

"Lets dance."

"I don't think so Ms. Potter."

This just mad Lily grin evilly. "Oh its Ms. Potter again is it? Come on Severus. No one is here and Sirius is still sulking in his room. And I promise not to tell anyone that the vile potions master knows how to dance."

"Alright." He stood up and held out his hand, which she took. As they began Lily put her head on his shoulder and sighed in content.

"I always feel so safe in your arms Severus." She smiled looking up into his eyes.

He looked back into hers, drowning in the deep pools of hazel. His hand brushed her cheek as he said, "You are always safe with me angel, I will always be here to protect you."

Her heart rate quickened as she saw his lips go towards her. She blushed as she closed her eyes waiting for his soft lips to touch hers.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." Sirius said sourly as he leaned against the door frame.

Severus and Lily jumped apart quickly. Lily looked down at the floor trying to get rid of her blush and Severus glared at Sirius, obviously annoyed with the intrusion. "I must leave now."

Lily watched Severus as he left the room, trying not to let her angry tears come through. She glared at Sirius as he was now looking at his feet like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I hope your happy Sirius." She said through ground teeth. "You just ruined one of the best evenings I've had in my life." She turned away from him and began to clean the plates on the table.

A/N: Hahahahaha! I'm so mean I know I'm sorry :) please review they make me want to write more. Hoped you like it the chapter and hope it was worth the wait. Hope to have a new chapter up tomorrow. BYE!


	8. Breakout

A/N: Could it be another chapter? In less than 24 hours holy crap! Again nothing belongs to me and never will be. Enjoy...

Lily began doing the dishes. She did them the muggle way to help her frustration. She couldn't believe Sirius had the nerve to interrupt them. Her thoughts went back to the dinner. She never felt that way before. She didn't know how to react. She barley knew what this was. Did he like her more than a friend? Did she like him more? What should be her next move? All these questions swam through her head while she washed. And that's when she felt it.

The scar on her left wrist burned like it was on fire! Lily screamed and dropped the plate the floor making it shatter in pieces.

Sirius heard the noise and ran into the kitchen and dropped to his knees holding Lily who was shaking.

"Lily what is it? What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

Before she could answer the whole order came busting in along with Severus. He stopped at the door as he saw Lily in now a fetal position clutching her arm. He pulled Sirius out of the way and put her in his lap.

Lily barley opened her eyes, she even managed to whisper to Severus, "What is he so happy about? What happened."

"Ssshhh Angel hold on. Save your strength it should be over soon."

"Everyone," Dumbeldore commanded. "I called this meeting tonight because there has been a mass breakout in Azkaban. Voldemort top supporters are now loose and that includes Bellatrix Lestrange."

"NO!" Lily gasped, "Not her, anyone but her."

"How's the Ministry going to cover this up?" McGonagall asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Sirius began, "Lily and I are the only ones who managed to escape Azkaban and since mysteriously no one knows about her, they're gonna blame it on me."

Lily whimpered against Severus' chest as she continued to shake.

"Severus," said Dumbledore. "Take her to her room she needs rest, we'll continue the meeting and I'll give you the updates. Oh and take your time." He said as his eyes twinkled.

Severus took Lily in his arms and brought her to her room upstairs. After placing her on the bed he looked around he had never been in her room. It made him sad there was only a few clothes, some books, a pensieve, and a few pictures.

"Severus?"

"I'm here angel, what do you need?"

"I'm so scared can you hold me please? Just for a minute?"

Severus took off his robes reveling a white collared shirt and black pants, laid down and put his arms around her. She was faced away from him but he could tell she was crying.

"It's getting worse Severus. I'm afraid he's gonna get me again. I don't want to go back there. And what about Harry, and you."

"Hush angel you don't need to worry about me."

"Has he asked you about me?"

"What?" Severus asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Has Voldemort asked you about my location?"

Severus sighed, "Yes, yes he did once."

"What did you tell him?"

Severus' eyebrow quirked up with a smirk on his face. "Do you think I ratted you out. Cause if that was the case you wouldn't be here."

Lily giggled, "Just curious."

"I told the Dark Lord that Dumbledore has you under lock and key. And he is the only one who knows where you are and has seen you since the tournament."

"What did he do to you?"

"Couple crucio's and beatings you know the drill. Nothing to bad."

"I don't like them hurting you, you should have come here I would've taken care of you."

"I know you would have Angel but that was when you first came back and you were worse off than I was." He began to stroke her hair. "I think you're the only person who has real concern for me. I know you love me being a evil dungeon bat."

He expected a witty response or a friendly slap, but when none came he looked over and saw that she was fast asleep. He smiled and got up. While he was putting on his robes he looked at his beautiful angel and those beautiful full lips. He dipped down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He than left the room and closed the door regretting she wouldn't ever feel that kiss.

Lily sat up knowing he was gone, with the tips of her fingers on her lips, and a shocked expression on her face.


	9. The Shit Hits The Fan

A/N: OMG thank you so much for all the story alerts! It makes me so happy to get the e-mail alerts showing people are enjoying the story! Again I don't own anything it's J.K. Rowling's world, I just like to play in it.

Lily sat up in bed, her fingertips at her lips. She couldn't believe he kissed her, maybe he meant to kiss her cheek and missed. No that couldn't be right, but why would he want to kiss her. She was broken and he knew everything, everything that happened in her past. Every tear, every bruise, every drop of blood. No it couldn't be right, it must have been a mistake. She shook her head, laid her head on her pillow, and feel asleep.

A week had passed and Lily tried everything to keep her mind off Severus, unfortunatly at headquarters there wasn't much that could help. One morning she sat in the kitchen sipping coffee and reading _The Prophet_, much like every morning when Sirius walked in. She glanced at him for a moment then put her eyes back on the paper. She knew that grin of his and it usually meant trouble.

"Lily how can you read that crap?"

Lily smiled but still kept reading the headlines. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Was all she said.

This just made Sirius' grin widen. "So," he began, "You know that little problem we all have been having with getting the word around about Voldemort?" Lily nodded. "Well my brilliant godson and your brother, may have solved our problem all together."

Lily finally looked up at Sirius and quirked her eyebrow. Sirius laughed and threw a new magazine on the table on front of her. She looked at the name _The Quibbler _with Harry's picture on the cover, the headline reading _"Harry Potter Speaks Out At Last: The Truth About He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named And The Night I Saw Him Return." _Lily smiled at the picture. "Well done Harry."

"Amazing isn't it? I can't believe he thought of that."

Lily chuckled, "I'm sure Hermione had something to do with it." Still smiling she took out a piece of parchment and quill and began a letter. Sirius sat across from her now looking at the photo.

"Who are you writing?"

"Severus, I'm inviting him to dinner next week."

The smile on Sirius' face instantly turned into a grimace. "Why on Earth would you do that?"

"He's my friend."

"No one in their right mine would want to be his friend."

Lily put her quill down and glared at Sirius. "Are you saying I'm insane? Don't forget Sirius, just because I don't have my wand doesn't mean I can't hex you into oblivion."

Sirius paled and took a large gulp.

"I don't care what you think about him Sirius, or about our friendship. You are my godfather, you should just want to see me happy and he, just like you make me happy. So I don't want to hear anymore bad comments on the subject, understand?"

Sirius looked guilty, but after a few seconds nodded in agreement. "Will you at least tell me what day so I don't have to look at him."

Lily laughed, nodded in agreement, and continued her letter.

The next few days flew by for Lily. The day Lily sent the letter to Severus he replied back almost immediately, however Severus couldn't make it the weekend but they agreed on a day the week after wards. Lily sat at the desk in one of the studies, go over order notes and trying to make a new scheduale for guarding the Department of Mysteries.

It had been very stressful for her these days. She learned quickly that Dumbledore was no longer the headmaster due to Harry's little gang and their "illegal" Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. Dumbeldore had asked her to make sure the meetings as planned and to keep everything organized.

The worst had to be that she couldn't write Harry anymore. That vile woman Umbridge was having all the mail checked and since no one knew she existed and they couldn't risk Voldemort finding her she couldn't write. She felt alone and cooped up, just like when she was a prisoner.

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "What else could go wrong?" She though to herself.

It was the night of the dinner and Severus came but she was soon beginning to wish he hadn't. She made a wonderful dinner, which he refused to acknowlege and barley touched. She wore a black cocktail dress that was sleevless, hugged her curves and stopped at her knees. She put on a little make-up and curled her hair. She felt so pretty, and she really wanted to look nice for him, but again he just kept quite, with his jaw tight.

Fifteen minutes into dinner the silence was killing her. She cleared her throat to get his attention. "Is the food not satisfactory Severus? I can make something else for you if you'd like."

"It's fine I'm not hungry." He snapped.

"What is the matter Severus."

"Nothing."

Lily dropped the conversation and continued to eat. Five minutes felt like an eternity, but Fawlks finally dropped off her letter from Dumbledore. Usually she would find it quite rude to read a letter during dinner, but things were so bad she didn't think it would matter.

The more Lily read the letter, the angry she became. Her face became red and she clutched her hands lumencvinto fists. Severus wouldn't have even noticed had his plate mysteriously flew from the table and into the wall. He looked at Lily and nearly had a heart attack. She had a murderous look on her face and her eyes seemed to bare into his soul. If looks could kill, it would be a very slow and very, very painful death.

"So," she began, placing the letter down. "Why did you stop giving Harry Occlumency lessons? Would you care to explain the reasons to me?"

Severus narrowed his eyes and spoke in a deadly whisper, "You have no idea how hard it is to teach your brother."

"I know that isn't the reason Severus." She screamed. "He saw a bad memory of yours and you stopped giving him lesons!"

"Yes I did how dare he go through my private thoughts!" He yelled back.

"I don't care what he did! Nothing is more important than Harry closing his mind right now and you know that!"

"Potter wasn't even trying. He's as bad as his father."

"What's wrong with my father!"

"He was a selfish, weak, arrogant prick, who would hex any man behind his back!"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!"

"WHY NOT? I'M SPEAKING THE TRUTH! IT'S NOT LIKE YOU KNEW HIM!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth he clamped his teeth shut and his eyes widened.

Lily quickly stood up and looked ready to kill. Her eyes were wide with anger, her hands were balled onto fists, and Severus could feel the rage soaring through her body.

"Get out." She whispered.

"Lily wait I'm sor-" His sentence was cut off as he was hit in the chest with such a strong source of magic, he flew backwards and landed against the wall.

Lily walked up to him, bent down, and again whispered in her deadly voice. "Get out."

And withing seconds his angel was gone.

…..dun, dun, dun... Severus really did it this weekend. Can they work it? I

I'm not to sure about this chapter, I was half asleep when I wrote it. So you know you wanna hit that review button and let me know what you think. Review, review review!


	10. Come Back to me Angel

A/N: I began writing this story last night even though originally I wasn't going to. I had found out that one of my family members had died last night and I really didn't feel like writing. But last night at work I got an alert on my phone from . I read the review from .Snape and it made me smile. And who would have thought that I would write more than one chapter. So thanks hon for the review I was able to get out of my head for a while. Now on with the story. Again I don't own a thing.

On a cold dark night Lily sat in the study working on her notes working on an advanced potion. She was writing vigorously when a loud pop disturbed her.

"Mistress Lily."

"Yes Kreacher."

"Master Snape is here to see you, he says it's urgent."

Lily continued to work not bothering to look up. "Send him in."

But Severus barged into the study before the poor elf could even pop out and retrieve him. This got Lily's attention. She sat back in her chair, looked into his eyes and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"How can I help you Professor?" She asked coolly.

"Where's black?" He growled back.

Lily rolled her eyes, "In his room."

"You're quite sure of this?" He asked walking up to her.

"Yes I saw him go up there about five minutes ago-"

And then she saw it. In a split second she saw his black eyes panic.

"Whats going on Severus?" She asked as she stood up.

"I fear Mr. Potter is gone."

"Gone?" She asked in disbelief. "Harry? What do you mean? Gone where?"

"I believe Mr. Potter had a vision. I was called to Umbridges office were he and his gang were being interrogated. He said 'He has Padfoot, in the place that it is hidden.' Potter thinks The Dark Lord has Sirius-"

"In the Department of Mysteries." She finished as her eyes went wide. "It's a trap." She stood there for a couple of seconds, letting the whole situation sink in.

"Severus, call the order members and Dumbledore, we need a plan and fast. I'll get Sirius and change. We'll all meet in the kitchen."

In five minutes headquarters was filled with order members. Lily walked into the kitchen wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt, dark blue jeans, and tennis shoes. Her long red hair was tied back into a low pony tail and her wand in her hands. Severus and Sirius took in her appearance and knew she had to be stopped.

"Lily, what do you think you are doing?" Severus asked.

"Oh I know you boys don't think I'm staying here."

"It's to dangerous for you to go Lily."Sirius tried.

"No it's to dangerous for you to go Sirius. I'm not a wanted man walking straight into the Ministry of Magic."

"That may be true but I'm also not the one on Voldemort's top most must kill list."

"I'm not going to try and stop you!"

"Angel please," Severus began.

"NO!" She bellowed. "I'm going and that's finale!"

She got close to Severus and put her hands on his cheeks. With pleading, tearful eyes she began to speak. "He's my brother Severus, please try to understand. I can't lose him again."

Severus looked deep into her hazel eyes. Behind the barriers, he saw her eyes frightened and scared. He sighed, bowed his head , and took her hands in his. He looked back into her eyes. "Come back to me angel." She sighed in relief and nodded. "And you dog," he spat, glaring at Severus. "Take care of her."


	11. Time To Nut Up Or Shut Up

A/N: Still don't own a damn thing...

The Rescue Team, as Lily liked to think of it, were running through the Ministry trying to find clues clues as to were the students may have gone. Their trail led them down a flight of stairs and not a moment to soon.

Lily raced down the stairs and began duelling with the first death eater to cross her path. And of course it was none other than Lucius Malfoy. She easily dodged his spells, throwing her own curses at him. Soon she stunned him and he fell to the ground. But before she turned around a spell hit her shoulder and blood splurrted everywhere.

Lily spun around and shouted "Avada Kadavera!" and the death eater fell dead at her feet.

She dodged more curses as she searched for Harry. She was about to go to him when she heard Bellatrix's evil laughter. She started running to Sirius to help him in his duel. She dodged curses and leaped over bodies, she was almost there when everything went into slow motion.

She watched in horror as a curse went straight into his chest. She saw him fall back gracefully and go into the veil. And she knew Sirius Black was no more.

The woman's evil laughter rang in her ears as Lestrange began to run. Lily ignored the tears streaming out of her eyes and ran after the woman she was going to kill. She dodged more spells and ignored her surrondings. Nothing else mattered. She didn't even know her brother was right behind her on the same mission.

They made it to the main lobby where both women stopped and faced each other, wands raised. But Lily was smiling. During the chase Lily was able to get into the other woman's mind and she knew her deepest secret.

"So Bella Poly juice?"

"What?"

"Voldemort makes you drink Poly Juice Potion?"

"How did you?"

Lily's evil smile grew as she tapped her fingers to her temple. "You need to be more careful Bella. So what sickens you more? The fact that he makes you look like me? Or the fact that he'd still rather fuck a traitor like me more than you!"

"Fuck you! CRUCIO!"

Lily dived behind a statue barley missing the curse. "Stupefy!"

But then there was a third voice and Lily was thrown backwards into a wall, hitting her head and passing out.

"Lily, Lily, wake up my child."

Upon hearing the voice Lily stirred. She didn't know how long she was out. She opened her eyes and screamed. Right in front of her where the cold,evil eyes of Lord Voldemort.

She didn't get a chance to speak as Voldemort's snake like hand grasped her throat and she was pushed so far up the wall that her feet didn't even touch the ground.

"Any last words traitor before I kill you."

"Please," she begged gasping for breath. "You can kill me but please leave Harry alone."

Voldemort threw the limp woman to the ground in rage and disgust. "Your so disgusting, just like your pathetic mudblood mother!" He spat. "CRUCIO!"

Lily's screams echoed throughout the room. She'd never felt the curse this bad. It felt as if her blood would burst through her skin, that her scule would be ripped into. Finally her lungs gave out as she fell into darkness once more.

"Lily, Lily you need to wake up now."

Lily slowly opened her eyes and looked into the soft blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore. She tried to sit up, but as soon as she lifted her head she brought it back down. Her head was pounding, she was dizzy and seeing two. She looked at her arms to find them covered in cuts and blood was all around her.

'What the hell happened' she thought. And then it all came crashing back to her, Harry, Sirius, Voldemort! "HARRY!" she screamed sitting up and clinging to Dumbledore.

"I'm right here Lily." She looked over to her side and sighed in relief at the sight of him. He was shaken up but obviously okay. But as she fully examined the room she saw they were surronded by ministry officials. The Minister himself was panting and starring at the trio with wide eyes.

"Voldemort and Harry Potter battling in the Ministry, good heavens." The Minister began. "And who is this young woman? Wasn't she in Azkaban once?"

"Minister," Dumbledore stood, full of authority. "I will explain everything in a moment. Let me get these two back to Hogwarts. Harry help her up and through the fire."

In a matter of minutes Harry and Lily were in the headmasters office. Harry helped her to a chair and no sooner than she was in place he began pacing.

Lily put her head in her hands and took a long deep breath. She could feel the muscle cunvulsions from the crucio curse begin. But she fought them off. She needed to be here for Harry so she wasn't going anywhere til Harry was able to let it all out. And after what seemed like an eternity Dumbledore entered his office and sat down.

All hell broke loose in an instant. Harry screamed and hollared and destroyed anything he could get his hands on. He finally calmed down and he and Dumbledore began to speak.

Lily didn't remember anything after that. She opened her eyes and found herself in the hospital wing. She felt pressure on her left hand. Looking over she saw Severus kneeled down

beside her bed and he was sleeping, all the while holding her hand. She smiled and began running her free hand through his hair. He stirred at the touch and opened his eyes to hers and smiled in relief.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hey."

"So how long was I out this time?"

Severus ran a hand through his hair. "Five days."

She just nodded. "What all happened to me?"

He took a deep breath and stared into her eyes. "You lost a lot of blood, you were under the crucio curse for longer than fifteen minutes so you have had a lot of siezures. You dislocated your right shoulder and he used Sectumesempra on you, so you have deep slash wounds all over your body."

The two just stared at each other in silence for a long time, not sure what to say. Lily still felt weak, she gave Severus a weak smile and placed her head back on her pillow, closing her eyes.

Before sleep over came her, she felt his hand run through her hair and he began to whisper in her ear. "Sleep my angel, get well soon. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you again." And his lips touched her temple. She had wonderful dreams for the rest of the night.


	12. Just Breath

Chapter 12: Just breath

_A/N: I still don't own anything. It's sad, but true. And I want to thank all you readers who are sticking by the story sorry it's taking so long to update just trying to make it perfect._

Lily spent the next few days in the Hospital Wing. She talked with Harry and the others, and she always enjoyed the visits. All except for one. The night before she was to be released Harry snuck into the hospital wing with his invisibility cloak. When he took it off, Lily looked up to see a grave look on his face.

"Harry, what is it?" She asked, her voice full of concern. "Is everything alright?"

"No," he choked. "The minister said you were in Azkaban, is that true?"

Lily's face fell and she stared at her hands. "Why does it matter Harry?"

"It, it just matters okay?"

"I can't tell you that right now Harry." Her voice going quiet.

"Why not?"

"You'll think differently of me. There's so much that I'm not proud of Harry. Someday soon you will learn everything about me and you wont like everything you hear. But I promise someday when your truly ready to know the truth I'll tell you, but right now, do you really want to know everything?"

Harry thought about her words for a second. He sighed and shook his head. "I guess not, but Lily I will never think of you differently, and no matter what you'll always be my sister and I'll always love you."

Lily smiled wide and felt the tears streaming in her eyes. "That's great to hear Harry, it really is."

Harry sat on her bed and smiled back at her. "I wish there was a way we could spend more time together."

"That is not a bad idea Harry."

Lily and Harry looked up to see the headmaster standing at the door.

"I do believe it is past curfew Harry_. _Why don't you go back to your dorm so I may speak with your sister."

Harry smiled getting up and placed a kiss upon Lily's cheek. Placing the invisibility cloak back on and left the hospital wind.

"What's going on Albus?"

"I agree with Harry, you two do need to spend more time together."

"And how are we going to do that sir?"

"Why don't you, at least for a while, stay with your Aunt and Uncle?"

Lily gaped at Dumbledore, like he'd lost his mind. "Aren't they the muggle haters?"

"Would you rather go back to headquarters?"

Lily looked back down at her hands sadly and shook her head. "No I don't want to go back there." Then she looked back up at Albus, eyes wide with glee. "Can we make it a surprise? Please?"

Dumbledore laughed at Lily's excited child-like look. "Okay, okay. The students leave tomorrow morning. Why don't you apparate to the Dursley's that evening and give all of them a surprise."

Lily grinned from ear to ear and Dumbledore laughed again as he left the hospital wing.

***LALALA****

The next morning Lily sat in her bed reading when she heard the hospital wing door swing open.

"How can I help you Severus?" She asked without even looking up.

Severus just stopped and gaped at her. "How the hell do you do that?"

She smiled and looked up at him. "I can always sense your snarky presence"

He rolled her eyes as she giggled at him. "The headmaster has requested you come to breakfast in the great hall."

Lily's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "I don't think so."

"You have to leave this room sometime."

"And I will... tonight when everyone is gone."

"Everyone already knows about you Lily, there was a whole article about it in the Daily Prophet!"

"I know and I'll be the center of the whole breakfast! You know how I hate being the center of attention!"

Severus got really close and held her hands. "It'll be fine Angel, I'll be with you the whole time, I promise."

She sighed and glared at him, "Fine, but you so owe me!" She got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Give me five minutes."

And indeed five minutes later she came out and Severus stopped breathing. Lily had her long auburn hair down and it was slightly curled. She had on a black skirt that barley went above her knees with a white button-up blouse and a pair of classic black heals. And to complete the outfit she wore simple, black wizarding robes. Severus offered his arm to her, which she took and they descended down to the great hall.

***BLAH***

Professor Severus Snape had never in all his years of teaching, heard the Great Hall so quite as the two entered. He let Lily go for a moment to pull out her chair. She shakily took it and sat down, Severus sitting next to her.

A few minutes into breakfast, Severus had noticed Lily hadn't been eating. Looking at her, she wasn't even moving. The only movement was that her eyes were rapidly blinking. It only took Severus a moment to realize what was going on. He rushed out of his seat and grabbed Lily pulling her out into the empty hallway. The scene didn't go unnoticed unfortunately Harry new something was wrong and ran out after them.

***Tra-la***

Outside in the Great Hall saw Lily against the wall breathing deeply, Severus stood close beside her with his hands gently clasping her face.

"Just breathe Angel, focus on your breathing. It'll pass soon."

Severus sighed as he heard footsteps racing towards them. He took his hands off her face and instead gently placed them atop her shoulders.

"What's wrong with Lily sir?" Harry asked gasping for breath.

"She's about to have a seizure Potter." Severus snapped. Harry's mouth opened in shock as he took in Lily's appearance. She was straight as an arrow against the wall. She was pale and clammy with her eyes tightly closed . All her muscles were tensed up but still her whole body was shaking violently.

"Should we get Madam Promfrey?"

"No Potter, this is quite common from long term effects of the Cruciatus Curse. It will pass soon. As long as she concentrates."

And after a few minutes of silence it did indeed pass. Lily's breath slowed and she opened her eyes giving them a small smile. "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said a little breathless.

"Come on Lily, my quarters are close by and you need rest. Potter I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourself with."

Lily just rolled her eyes as she let Severus lead her to his quarters, to weak to even argue.

_A/N: Ta Da! A whole new chapter and quite long I think. Now you see that button down there? It says review, you know you wanna press it... go on press the button LOL!_


	13. SURPRISE!

Chapter 13: SURPRISE!

_A/N: Could it be? Another chapter? Oh my god the world may be coming to an end! LOL. Again I don't own anything, I just like to get out of my own little world sometimes._

It was after midnight when Lily arrived at Privet Drive. She just shook her head as she took in her surroundings and shook her head in disgust.

"Welcome to suburban hell." She thought with a chuckle. She walked up to her relatives doors and began pounding on it. "Here we go." She watched as the door flew open and a very fat, red man appeared in the doorway, looking quite cross by the intrusion. It took all her will power not to burst out laughing.

"You must be Vernon Dursley, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." She said holding out her hand as an offering.

"Who the blazes are you? And who the fuck do you thinking you are banging on my door at this hour!"

Now Lily was pissed she dropped her hand and glared at the fat man. "I'm your niece." She said through her teeth. "And I'll be living here with you now. Excuse me." She pushed her past him surprised she didn't get squashed.

"How the hell are you my niece, what the hell is your damn name anyway."

"My name good sir is Lily Anne Potter, I'm Harry's older sister."

A door swung open and both of them turned to see a skinny horse faced woman walking in. She took one look at Lily and ran back out screaming "MY DEAD SISTER IS HERE TO HAUNT ME RUN!

Lily couldn't control herself and began bursting into laughter.

"PETUNIA IT'S NOT YOUR DEAD SISTER!" Vernon yelled to her. "IT'S JUST ANOTHER ONE OF HER DAMN KIDS!"

Petunia put her head out and looked at Lily again. "But I thought she vanished as a baby... and was killed..."

"I am very much alive as you can see." Lily sighed. She could feel a headache coming on do to these muggles. How the hell could she possibly be related to these people? And then she smiled as he heard Harry's footsteps coming from the stairs. He didn't come all the way down obviously a tatic he learned from living here.

Harry had a huge grin from ear to ear. "What are you doing here?" He asked excitedly.

"I'm here to stay for a while. Apparently Albus thought your idea to spend more time together was a fantastic idea! So here I am! Staying with you."

"Oh you will, will you?" Vernon huffed. "Not in my house you wont! I will kick you right out of here."

Lily smiled sweetly at her Uncle and anyone who has every known Lily knows to always be afraid of that sweet smile. "And how on Earth are you going to do that my dear Uncle?"

Vernon gave her a menacing smile. "Pretty simple your so tiny I will literally throw you out and I know you can't do magic outside school."

Lily burst out into an evil laugh and looked at Harry. "Is he really this stupid?"

"You should see his son."

"How dare you come into my house!"

"Oh I dare!" Lily hollered at him. "HELLO! I'm older than Harry! Meaning I am a fully functional and GRADUATED witch so I can do all the magic I want around here and you can't do a damn thing about it!"

Uncle Vernon just stuttered and turned even more red. Aunt Petunia was as white as a ghost but at least she stayed quite.

Lily grabbed her bag and looked up at Harry's smiling face. "Come on I'll show you to my room."

The pair laughed the entire way up there until they couldn't breath. Lily looked around the very messy room, "Boys will be boys." Lily thought.

"Um Lily I only have the one bed."

"It's okay Harry I'll just transfigure one and put it against that wall okay?"

"Sounds good!"

They both got ready for bed using separate rooms to change. And all night long they plotted against the Dursley's, swapped stories and just laughed til dawn.

"This is gonna be a great summer." Lily thought to herself as she put a silencing spell around her bed. She then closed her eyes and for once in her life slept peacefully.

_A/N: I know I know it's a little short but know I have to figure what to do next! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW PLEASE!_


	14. A New Oppertunity

Chapter 14: A New opportunity

_A/N: Ta da! A new chapter!Yay me! As always I don't own anything. I just do this in my spare time. Now back to the story..._

Lily and Harry were having an amazing time. They watched movies, played games, messed with their relatives til Uncle Vernon's head was blue. It was fantastic!

On the third day of her arrival she was having a quiet breakfast since the Dursley's were staying away from the house for as long as possible. This thought made Lily chuckle. I mean come on the worst she ever did was levitate a few objects around.

As she was buttering her toast, she heard Harry running down the stairs and barge into the kitchen.

"Good news Harry?" She asked still buttering her toast.

"How do you do that!"

"Harry for gods sake you sounded like a stampede of hippogrffs! So whats in the letter?"

"Dumbledore says he's coming to get us this Friday night!" Lily's face fell and she took a bite of toast to keep from shouting.

"What's wrong Lily?"

"Oh nothing Harry, nothing at all. So what are we gonna do today?" Harry began telling Lily about his plans for the day, but Lily barley listened. The news of Dumbledore's visit disturbed her somewhat. She had a sinking suspicion he was gonna have her leave Harry again. And how right she was.

***beep beep boop***

It was Friday night and the three were walking down Privet Drive. Dumbledore had explained Sirius' will and had well gone over everything just not what they were doing.

They got to the end of the road when Dumbledore stopped and addressed them both.

"Harry, you are to come with me for an important matter. Lily I need you to go to Hogwarts, Severus will explaining everything to you."

"She can't come to the burrow sir?" Harry asked sadly.

"I'm afraid not this time Harry, but I do believe you two will see each other soon." he said while his eyes were twinkling like mad. Lily went over to Harry and hugged him tight.

"I'll send word as soon as I can. I promise."

She stepped away from them, waved goodbye and with a "pop" she was gone.

***beep***

Lily apparated to Hogsmede and it was a good half- hour walk to Hogwarts. After what seemed like an eternity, Lily arrived and knocked on Severus' door. When the door opened she was blinded by his smile.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked walking in.

"I've finally got the Defense Against the Dark Arts position!" He said excitedly as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I'm so happy for you Sev!" she said laughing. "Now put me down."

He put her down, but was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Is that why I'm here?"

"No, no there's more! I want you to be my teachers assistant."

"Assistant teacher? What would I do?"

"Well you would teach the first through third years with me helping. And with the other years I will teach and you will help. What do you think?"

"Well how could I possibly say no!" Severus spun her around again and she giggled the whole time.

"There is one thing though." He said, putting her down, but keeping his arms around her.

"And what's that Sev?"

"The Headmaster wants to make it a surprise at the Welcoming Feast. So you can't say anything to Potter or anyone in his little gang."

Lily contemplated this for a moment. She hated lying to Harry, and she new he was going to be quite upset that Severus would be teaching his favorite subject. Sighing she said, "I guess I have no choice."

Severus looked down at the woman in his arms and he got a strong urge to kiss her sadness away. "No Severus." He thought to himself. "If your going to do this, you have to do this right."

So after arguing with himself a bit longer, he decided to change the subject. "I know," he began. "We should celebrate! Let me take you to dinner night in muggle London. I know a great Italian place we can go to."

She was stunned again by his smile. It took her a second to remember how to breath, let alone speak. "That would be wonderful." Was all she could manage.

"Great! Now let me show you to your rooms."

lily's quarters were right next to Severus' and close to their classroom. Lily couldn't believe her eyes, her rooms were HUGE! She had a sitting room, a huge bedroom with a joing bathroom. She stopped gawking to see a mystery door in her sitting room.

"Is that a closet?"

"No my Angel, this is an addition I made special for you. Why not go in and see."

Lily tentatively walked in the dark room. But as if the room sensed her presence it lit up. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was a beautiful library, filled with tons of books. She could only dream of such a place. She slowly turned and stared deep into the eyes of Severus Snape.

"You... You did... all this... for me?"

"Yes Angel, I know how much you love books and how peaceful the make you. I wanted to give you your own private sanctuary."

The words hit her hard, it was amazing to see how much he cared. She couldn't stop the tears of happiness from falling through her eyes. She ran to him as fast as she could and hugged him with all her might.

"Thank you Severus. Thank you so much. This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you." She said as she gave him a dazzling smile. The urge to kiss her was getting to him again.

"I'm glad you like it Angel. Now I must leave you now. I will pick you up here tomorrow night at eight o'clock. Goodnight Angel."

He slowly brought his face to hers and softly brushed his lips on her cheek. And in a flash he was gone, leaving a very stunned and very red Lily alone in her library.


	15. A Night to Remember

_A/N: I'm back! First I want to apologize to all of you for the HUGE delay in updating this chapter. I recently under went a breast reduction and unfortunately the whole thing stressed me out to the max. But I'm feeling fantastic now and thanks to my new roommate who is a huge Harry Potter freak like I am got me out of this stupid writers block and thanks to her here is the next chapter!_

**-Chapter 15: A Night to Remember-**

Lily sat in her newly formed office the next day working on her lesson plan. She was truly excited about the upcoming school year and couldn't wait to see Harry's face at the Welcoming Feast. Oddly enough though, Lily hadn't given a second thought to her dinner with Severus that evening. She had just gotten up and went to straight to work. She finally stopped working when around lunch time she heard a knock at her door. She was surprised to find Professor McGonagall smiling at her door.

"Professor!" Lily gasped. "What a pleasant surprise! Please come in. Make yourself at home."

"Thank you Lily, and please call me Minerva. You missed breakfast and lunch, how am I supposed to congratulate you when you skip meals?"

Lily smiled as she sat at her desk. "Thank you Minerva and your right, I promise not to skip meals anymore. I just got so excited and went straight to work."

The older woman chuckled understanding her completely. "Why don't you come to my office tonight and we can discuss your lesson plans, the students, and everything you'll need to know about Hogwarts."

"Oh I would love that!" Lily exclaimed. "But perhaps we may do it tomorrow night? I have plans this evening with Severus."

Minerva just stared at the young woman for a couple of moments, not believing her ears.

"I'm sorry did you say Severus? As in Severus Snape?"

"Yes that's the one." Lily said smiling. "He's taking me to a french restaurant in muggle London. He asked me yesterday evening to celebrate my new position."

Minerva blinked for a few moments. "Like a date?"

Now it was Lily's turn to stare. "I don't understand." She said slowly, looking perplexed. "Whats a date?"

"Oh my dear child!" Minerva gasped. "Come we have lots to do and very little time to do it."

Lily arched her delicate eyebrow, a little scared at what was about to happen.

***#*#***

It was two minutes before Severus was to arrive and Lily looked at herself in the mirror for the tenth time that evening, still not believing her eyes. She had on very light make-up but enough to emphasize her beautiful hazel eyes. Her long red hair was lightly curled and cascaded down her back. And she wore a white off-the-shoulder sundress. For the first time she felt pretty and not like trash.

She jumped in surprise at the knock at her door. Her heart was beating out of her chest. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. It was only Severus after all.

She took a deep breath and opened the door giving him a dazzling smile.

Severus felt his breath leave him as he looked at her. "I do believe I am in the presence of an angel."

Lily laughed as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Oh Severus, you know as well as I that I am hardly an angel."

"I'm afraid I must disagree." He said as he handed her a red rose. "It's your favorite flower if I remember correctly."

"It is, thank you. I still find it ironic that my name is Lily and my favorite flower is a red rose."

"It's a beautiful color, the same as your lips." Severus said quietly looking deep into her eyes. "Shall we?" He asked offering his arm. Lily smiled blushing as she took his arm and they began their trip.

***#*#*#**

The restaurant was beautiful and despite being quite full they were seated right away to a little table only light by candle light.

"Would the gentleman and the lady like to take a look at our wine list?" The waiter asked as they sat down.

"Oh, none for me thank you." Lily said sincerely. "I don't drink, I'll just have water thank you."

"None for me either." Severus said quickly, wanting to be alone with Lily.

"Very well, here are your menus. I'll return in a few minutes for your order."

It was silent for a few minutes as they both looked at their menus. It was finally broken when Lily looked up from her menu blushing.

"I don't know what to order."

"Are you having trouble with the french?" Severus asked confused.

"Of course not." Lily accidentally snapped. "You know I've spoken french for years, as it was you who taught me. It's just... everything looks so nice and fancy and I've never seen it and I've heard that menus have prices next to food and I see none."

Severus chuckled at the woman in front of her. "Don't worry about a thing angel, just enjoy yourself. Would you mind if I ordered for you? I know what you like."

"That would be lovely."

Once their order was placed they began to chat as they normally would. They discussed Hogwarts, and argued over house rivalries. There were heated discussions over new potions experiments but always at the end of there debates they ended up laughing. Lily couldn't remember the last time she enjoyed herself so much. She was a little sad though as they left the restaurant She didn't want the night to end.

***#*#*#***

Like a true gentleman Severus walked her to the door of her quarters. The entire way to her quarters Lily felt her heart race and a tingle in her stomach. She always felt Severus eyes on her and she was embarrassed as she felt herself constantly blushing. 'It must be annoying to him' she thought to herself. 'A girl who can't control her blush.'

Little to her knowledge, Severus was feeling the exact opposite. He thought her blush was lovely and that is why he couldn't stop staring at her.

When they stopped at her door, Lily who was being shy averted her eyes. While Severus stared at her intently with a deep longing in his eyes.

"I had an amazing time Severus, thank you so much." Lily said quietly. "Well good night then."

But before she knew what was happening Lily felt Severus' hand on her cheek beckoning for her to look at him. The moment she looked into his deep eyes, she felt all the air leave her lungs. Lily watched as if in a trance as Severus brought himself closer to her.

What was in fact was only seconds, felt like an eternity before their lips finally touched. The kiss was gentle and soft but Lily felt everything Severus felt for her. She became so weak that if Severus wasn't holding her up, she was sure she would have fallen.

Severus broke the kiss, both of them now breathless.

"So that's what a real kiss feels like." Lily said quietly.

Severus chuckled lightly and smiled. "Oh my silly angel. It's time for you to rest now. Have pleasant dreams my sweet. I shall see you in the morning." He brushed his lips once more to hers before letting her go.

Lily unable to think of a coherent sentence anymore just nodded as she let go of his warm touch reluctantly and entered her rooms.

As soon as the door was closed Lily pressed her back to the wood and slid down unable to stand upright. Sitting on her floor she brought her fingertips to her lips and closed her eyes, loving the tingle of electricity that still hadn't left her lips.

*#*#*#*#*

_A/N: Yay! It's finished! That had to be the hardest chapter I have written so far but it's also my favorite! I hope you all loved it! Please review and let me know if you liked it, loved it, or hated it. Again I hope it was worth the wait Please Review!_


	16. A Promise Broken

Look out everyone I'm back! I know it's been forever, to much shit going on and it keeps screwing up my writing. But I'm back and ready to go, so here it is everyone the new chapter! Enjoy! P.S. Nothing belongs to me, this is just my really weird hobby.

Chapter 16: A Promise Broken...

A week had passed since Lily and Severus had their date, and a week since she last saw or heard from him. The morning after, Severus had come to her room with another red rose and a sad smile. He explained he had a "meeting" at his home in Spinners End. Of course Lily new his "meeting" had to do with the Dark Lord, but he promised he would write her, but still no word. So now she spent most of her time sitting in her library, reading, trying to keep her mind occupied, but to no avail. She couldn't keep her mind off the dark man. So many possibilities kept rushing through her head. Was he hurt? Was he dead? Or did he regret being with her. She thought that last theory would be most likely, she certainly couldn't blame the man if he did. But she wished more than anything that she knew something.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest when she was interrupted out of her thoughts by a pecking noise coming from her bedroom window. She ran as fast as she could, but as soon as she opened her curtains she wanted to scream. It was Fawkes, carrying a letter from Dumbledore.

The Phoenix only stayed long enough to drop the letter on her night stand before gracefully flying away. Lily took a deep breath, trying to let out her frustration. With her heart pounding in her ears, Lily grabbed the letter and began to read Dumbledore's eloquent handwriting.

Dear Ms. Potter,

I am truly sorry to interrupt you at this time, but I'm afraid I must impose. I must speak to you immediately about a matter of great importance. Please come to my office as soon as you are able.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. I love lemon drops.

Lily exhaled the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and shook her head in amusement. 'This man will surely kill us all just because of his sweet tooth.' She thought to herself.

#%#%#%

Lily entered Dumbledore's office to see him writing frantically. However this wasn't the action that made her stop dead and nearly gasp in surprise. As he wrote with his right hand Lily saw his hand was blackened and dead. She than looked at the headmaster's face, he looked older than she had ever seen him. But the worst she thought was the fact that the infamous twinkle in his blue eyes was gone.

Not wanting to be rude, she cleared her throat to let her presence known. Albus immediately ceased his work and smiled warmly at the young woman.

"Lily, so good to see you. Thank you for being so prompt this evening."

"You wanted to see me headmaster?"

"Yes, yes. Please have a seat. Would you care for a lemon drop?"

"No thank you sir. I would just like to know what this matter of great importance is that you just had to see me about."

The smile on the headmasters face fell and he quietly sighed to himself. "I'm afraid Lily that I must ask something from you, something terrible."

She eyed the man in front of her intently, trying to find some clue as to what he was about to ask of her. "Is it for the Order?"

"In ways, yes."

This made her eyebrow rise. "What do you need Albus?"

"You need to first understand Lily, times have greatly changed."

"Dammit it Albus stop being cryptic!" Lily snapped. "What is it that you need."

"I need your memories." He said quietly.

Lily sat back in her chair, arms folded across her chest. "The Order has already seen them." She said smirking.

"That is not who needs to see them I'm afraid. I need to show them to Harry." He said slowly and carefully.

Lily felt her hands clench into fists, and she had to breath deeply to stop her fury. "No." she answered in a deathly whisper.

"He needs to see them, for the greater good."

That was the last straw for her. All she saw was red. The noise of her fists banging through her ears as she stood in anger. "God dammit Albus you promised!" She screamed in his face.

"I know Lily." He said calmly. "But I must regretfully break that promise."

"Why! Why now!"

"As I said earlier times have changed."

"Change! What has fucking changed?"

"Harry must know everything about Tom Riddle as soon as he can."

"And how the hell is he going to do that? Become his roommate!"

"I will be having meetings with Mr. Potter throughout the year. Showing Harry the memories of others to show him the man Lord Voldemort is."

"So it's the "Now Thy Enemy" theory." She hollard. "What are MY memories going to show?"

"The possessiveness of Tom Riddles mind..."

"Along with his pain, cruelty, and torture." Lily interrupted. "I still don't understand what this will fucking accomplish old man. How will that help Harry destroy the bastard!"

"Have you not heard of the Horcruxes' Lily?"

And that's what finally stopped the young woman dead in her tracks. She sighed and finally sat back down in her chair, rubbing her eyes with her hand. "Your going after them, aren't you?"

"Exactly. And since we don't know exactly what and where they are, we can only guess. That's where the "Know Thy Enemy" comes into place. And why I must regretfully break my promise to you."

The room finally fell silent as Lily starred out the open window starring at the sun beginning to set on the castle. It had only been a few minutes before Lily finally sighed and looked at the man in front of her.

"If I am to go along with this, I have a few conditions. And these must be met or no deal."

"Please name them." Albus said smiling.

"First off, I want to be at every meeting and every discussion you have with Harry regarding this."

Albus nodded in agreement.

"Secondly, I will explain and answer any questions Harry has on my memories."

Again the Headmaster nodded.

"And lastly, I am to go with you to track down the Horcruxes' and destroy them. I want to help rid the world of this monster."

"Of course Lily, thank you for agreeing to this."

"Please," she whispered, "don't thank me. When do you want the task done?"

"Before the start of term please." Dumbledore requested popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Of course." She replied, sarcasm screaming out of her words. "Now if you'll excuse me sir I must be off. I obviously have lots of work to do." And with that she stormed out of the headmasters office as fast as her feet would take her.

#%#%#

_YAY IT'S DONE! Hope you all liked it and it was worth the wait and don't worry I'm already starting the next chapter. Please Review!_


	17. Severus Comes Home And Lily Loses It

_A/N: As always I own nothing..._

Chapter 17: Severus comes home and Lily loses it.

Severus Snape was not a happy man. He was glad there were no students around or there would be hell to pay. He had just gotten back from his week at his home and the meetings with Voldemort. Per usual as soon as he got back he went and saw Professor Dumbledore to tell his reports. And that meeting enraged him more than anything.

***Flashback***

Severus Snape stepped into the headmasters office and the first thing he saw was the Headmaster with his head down on his desk and looking more defeated then ever before. And he could have sworn he saw tears in Dumbledore's eyes. Clearing his throat Severus began to speak. "I'm back Albus and unfortunately there's not much to report. However it would seem you may have something to report to me."

Albus picked up his head and looked deep in the young mans eyes. "I'm afraid I have done something terrible." He sighed. "Your reports can wait, you must find Lily right away. She's gonna need you more then ever right now."

"What do you mean Albus?" Severus growled.

"I had to ask something terrible of her..."

***End Flashback***

So Severus marched through the halls of Hogwarts in rage, trying to get to the dungeons as fast as he could, for he feared what he might find.

Before he even reached Lily's room his ears picked up on her fury. There were sounds of screaming, cussing, and glass shattering. As he opened the door he quickly had to duck to avoid a flying bottle of firewhisky hitting his head. He looked at Lily and instantly became sad. It had been a long time since he had seen her like this.

Lily's hair was a tangled mess and most was covering half her face. Her make up was smeared and her eyes were bloodshot. Her cheeks were stained from tears and her clothes were all torn up. He noticed her arms were all scratched up obviously from herself. Her left hand clutched a beer bottle and her other was grasping a pensieve to keep herself steady. It took a moment for her to realize she was being watched but when she turned to him she should nothing but fear and hate.

"Well, well, if it isn't Severus Snape." She slurred. "What the fuck do you want? Can't you see I'm busy."

Severus just stood cool in the doorway with his arms crossed across his chest. "You lied to me Lily." He said smoothly.

"And how did I do that?"

"You said at the restaurant that you don't drink, ever."

"Let me rephrase then." She said after taking a big swig of her beer. "I only drink when the occasion calls for it. And trust me, it calls for it. Didn't the Headmaster tell you why I'm here destroying myself."

"Yes he mentioned it."

"Good!" She screamed. "Now leave me in peace with the evil that consumes me!"

"I certainly will not." He said as he slowly walked towards her. "You can't keep doing this Lily. Let me help I know what memories the headmaster will want."

"NO!" She smacked his hand away as he tried to touch the vials. "Don't touch them! You already know what happened you don't need to relive it." She faced him this time. "Why do you care anyway? I haven't heard from you in a week. A WEEK! And now you act like I mean something to you. Do you even know how lonely I have been?"

Severus grabbed the young woman's shoulders and lightly shook her. "You know Lily if I had been able to contact you I would have. It was just to dangerous, do you want Voldemort to find you? Do you?" Now Severus was shouting at her.

Lily looked up into the dark man's eyes and she felt her tears welling in her eyes, and when she spoke it was barley a whisper. "You don't have to keep up the pretense, if you don't want to see me anymore I understand. We can just keep our relationship strictly business. I'm a mess and you don't need someone like me ruining your quiet life. I was just fooling myself thinking someone would want to be with me when I'm so beaten and broken." This time the tears flowed freely down her face.

Severus looked at at the woman and he felt his heart opening even more to her. He finally put her in his arms and held her close to him. "Oh you silly, silly girl. Is that what you think? You have no idea how much respect I have for you. You were a prisoner most of your life. You have gone through so much that most people can't even imagine. And yet you can still smile. You can be strong and confident and hold your head up high in any situation, and that's only some of the reasons why I love you."

And as soon as those three words came out of Severus' mouth he became stiff. Those feelings hadn't even accord to him 'til just now. And for the first time in his life he was scared. A million things swam through is mind. How would she react? Did she feel the same? Would she now reject him? It felt like hours when Lily finally lifted her head and looked up at him.

"You love me?" She whispered.

"I do Angel. I think I always have, I was just to scared to admit it. Even to myself."

"Well I'm glad you finally figured it out."

"And why is that Angel?"

"Because I love you too." And after she said those words, she went up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

After a few seconds she was about to pull away but Severus had other plans. He pulled her body close to him and kissed her with such passion that they thought they would both melt in each others arms. After a few moments Severus began to chuckle making Lily pull away.

"And what may I ask is so funny?"

"As much as I love kissing you Angel." He said breathlessly. "Your breath reeks of booze."

"Oh." Lily said, then began to giggle.

"Lets have you brush your teeth, get you some water, and get you to bed. We can both work on the your assignment tomorrow."

Lily sighed. "That sounds nice, but may I ask a favor if it's not to bold of course."

"Ask me anything."

"Will...Will you stay with me tonight. I'm afraid I'll have nightmares, worse then usual and I don't want to be alone." As she asked she kept her eyes done waiting for the rejection. Severus took his hand to her jaw and lightly pulled her face to look at him.

"Of course. Nothing would make me happier."

And once those words were said Lily truly smiled for the first time in a week.

*#*#*#*#

_A/N: Hello my faithful readers I hope all of you enjoyed the newest chapter of my story. I first want to apologize for the long wait and I would like to explain why I have unfortunately made you wait so long. In May I got married to the most amazing man I have ever met, and I am happier then I have ever been before and that seems to be the problem with my writing. When I was in high school when I originally started this story I was in a very dark place. And Lily is a lot like me when I was a teen. And I got the inspiration for this chapter with a conversation me and my husband have a lot and the things Severus said to Lily are things my husband has said to me. So anyway again I'm so sorry I'm trying and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all will write reviews and let me know how I'm doing. :-)_


End file.
